The present invention relates to apparatus for driving tunnels, galleries, roadways or similar underground excavations and hereinafter referred to as tunnel-driving apparatus.
Various types of tunnel driving apparatuses are known which employ a cutting appliance or head mounted at the front end of a support shield and serving to detach material from a working face. In many cases there is a need for a mounting system which permits the cutting head to be adjusted to an inclined position and hitherto it has been known to permit the cutting head to pivot about an axis extending across the tunnel. There is a need however for an improved mounting system for the cutting head and a general object of this invention is accordingly to provide an improved form of apparatus.